Slight Changes
by MaelstromGeode
Summary: As the fourth shinobi world war ended our hero, Naruto Uzumaki continued on his life as it is. Being the next Hokage to be Naruto had a busy schedule added to helping the village restore its former glory. With peace settling in, Naruto did not expect to be attacked in his apartment and be thrown in a different universe.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:**

As the fourth shinobi world war ended our hero, Naruto Uzumaki continued on his life as it is. Being the next Hokage to be Naruto had a busy schedule added to helping the village restore its former glory. With peace settling in, Naruto did not expect to be attacked in his apartment and be thrown in a different universe.

With slight changes, Naruto Uzumaki was born in a world where younger than canon and most importantly he was a girl. This time though he did not grow up to be alone as he had someone, Shisui Uchiha.

The only surviving member of Team Kushina, and with Kakashi not being suitable to taking care of a baby. Shisui was allowed to be the one taking care of the child. Not wanting to have his sensei's only daughter to grow up alone with no one, he accepted.

Naruto Uzumaki has never been so confused in his entire life. Thank Kami that Kurama was with him on this one.

**NOTE:**

Naruto is a female on this one and younger than canon being the same age as the Konohamaru Corps. She is also smarter than canon and not that obnoxious. Shisui Uchiha is the same age as Kakashi on this one.

**WARNING:** Multi!Bloodline!Naruto, Fem!Naruto, NON!Massacre,

* * *

Shisui Uchiha traversed around in his living room ignoring the baby that was currently napping in one of the guest rooms in his apartment. He honestly didn't know why he did that, he doesn't even know how to raise a plant let alone a living infant.

Itachi watched for 10 minutes as the 16 years old teen that he considered as an older brother's move at a fast pace around the living room before vocalizing his view about the entire situation.

" Shisui, I don't see any problem with your resolution. Would you rather have Naruto stay in that orphanage after what transpired or have her stay with you? Where she would be protected and loved? " Itachi carefully pointed out.

The older Uchiha let out a weak sigh, " Okay I understand your point. " Shisui made a move and sat beside him " Well look at the bright side, Naruto-chan isn't a noisy baby. " Itachi hummed in amusement.

Shisui rolled his eyes letting out a muffled snort in amusement. Itachi presented him a tiny encouraging grin " If anyone were to pull off taking care of her? It would be you."

" Thank you, Itachi for supporting me on this. " Shisui smiled at the younger Uchiha " If you ever need anything, call me okay. "

The Uchiha gave him a nod " I think I kept you here long enough Sasuke might already be looking for you. " Itachi smiled softly at the thought of his little brother.

" Yeah you're right I should be heading now. I trust you will keep Naruto safe and _alive_? " Itachi rose from his sitting position Shisui grimaced but nodded.

With no words spoken Itachi used the body flicker technique and left. Shisui gazed at the space that Itachi previously occupied before letting out a long sigh "Prodigies."

Meanwhile, inside the infant's mindscape, two entities conversed with one another. Naruto Uzumaki was pissed he finally achieved peace among the shinobi villages and he had to do it all over again this time as a girl.

" Look at the bright side Naruto-chan, " Kurama paused as a glare sent in his way somewhat intimidated him " You get to undo things that you weren't able to before. "

Naruto crossed his arms " You could save so many people this time Naruto, you could save that Hyuga's father, prevent the Uchiha Massacre, the Sarutobi's death, your mentor's death, the Hyuga that sacrificed himself. " Kurama gave him the long list he would be able to prevent.

Naruto gaped at the thought of saving the people he lost and more. Kurama watched his container's face go through multiple emotions. Smiling in satisfaction as Naruto finally realize how great the situation was.

" Kami, your right Kurama! " The Bijuu scoffed at this, " Of course I'm right brat! " He growled in annoyance.

Naruto grumbled " Still doesn't change the fact that I have to do over, " His eyes looked downcast Kurama glanced at the blonde who now possessed the same appearance as his Sexy Technique.

" Ah, I failed to mention that I received the memories from this universe's Kurama," Naruto gave him a curious look " It seems that your body is that of a 4-month-old baby, and during those months it appears that snake got custody of you. "

Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' shape, " That snake did something to your DNA. There is a possibility that he was trying to give you an unknown Kekkei Genkai, and with your altered DNA, there is a possibility you'll awaken it shortly. " Kurama explained.

" Hold on, can't you get rid of everything he did to me? " Naruto questioned the aged fox " Fortunately I can but, an extra Kekkei Genkai or two could benefit us in the future, " Kurama told his container, Naruto nodded.

Letting out a small sigh " Yeah your right it could help us, this time I won't waste my chance " Naruto said, " Hey Kurama, do I still have the rest of my abilities "

" Well yes, you still do, however, you should refrain yourself from using it and while your chakra level decreased you will regain the rest of your previous chakra level "

Naruto opened his mouth to speak " Any other things you want to tell me Kurama, " the Bijuu nodded " Ah yes I forgot to tell you the unfortunate news, " Naruto blinked " What unfortunate news "

" Your paternal great grandfather is Uchiha Madara. " Kurama added " You're also Senju Tobirama's great-grandchild,"

The Uzumaki had never been so astonished and dismayed in his life, this situation itself was already alarming and added to his relations in this world.

Naruto sat down sighing " Why can't I just have a normal life? "


	2. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

As the fourth shinobi world war ended our hero, Naruto Uzumaki continued on his life as it is. Being the next Hokage to be Naruto had a busy schedule added to helping the village restore its former glory. With peace settling in, Naruto did not expect to be attacked in his apartment and be thrown in a different universe.

With slight changes, Naruto Uzumaki was born in a world where younger than canon and most importantly he was a girl. This time though he did not grow up to be alone as he had someone, Shisui Uchiha.

The only surviving member of Team Kushina, and with Kakashi not being suitable to taking care of a baby. Shisui was allowed to be the one taking care of the child. Not wanting to have his sensei's only daughter to grow up alone with no one, he accepted.

Naruto Uzumaki has never been so confused in his entire life. Thank Kami that Kurama was with him on this one.

**NOTE:**

Naruto is a female on this one and younger than canon being the same age as the Konohamaru Corps. She is also smarter than canon and not that obnoxious. Shisui Uchiha is the same age as Kakashi on this one.

**WARNING:** Multi!Bloodline!Naruto, Fem!Naruto, NON!Massacre, Uchiha!Senju!Naruto

" Talking "  
_' Thinking '_  
**" Bijuu Talking "**  
_**' Bijuu Thinking '**_

* * *

**2-YEARS-OLD**

2 Years passed for the time travelers Naruto has never been bored in his entire life, he or rather she is already taking into calling Shisui ' Tou-chan ' much to the Uchiha's delight.

Naruto also found out about her life story in the world she's currently residing, her biological father Minato Namikaze was the grandson of Uchiha Madara born outside of Konohagakure no Sato, and was brought to Konoha by Konoha shinobi.

As it turned out the Minato Namikaze's mother was from Sunagakure no Sato where he inherited his blonde hair and blue eyes.

That explains his wind affinity in which she also inherited, while Kushina Uzumaki was the granddaughter of Tobirama Senju for he found love in an Uzumaki from the Main Family Branch and, while she still hasn't figured out as to what Orochimaru did to DNA or rather she didn't bother figuring it out, she will find out eventually.

Shisui found out that not only did Naruto inherit her biological father's physical appearance, she also inherited his intelligence but loud and brash behavior from her mother, and the horrifying combination of both parent's appetite regarding ramen.

He had a sinking feeling that if Naruto ever wanted to start academy early, she would pass with flying colors without any doubt. After all, Naruto began to walk at 9 months old which was an achievement and, she started talking at the age of 1 and a half-year-old.

No, he was not talking about babbling infants normally does, he was talking about full-on words. Itachi even jokingly began calling Naruto ' Baby Genius ' which he agreed on.

While Itachi would visit him and Naruto regularly, Naruto never got the opportunity to meet Itachi's younger sibling Sasuke. So far Naruto never cried that much unless, for a diaper change or hunger, and he is also grateful for the fox for not letting Naruto get sick.

Naruto sat on Shisui's lap as he has been helping her learn hiragana, Naruto will admit that it was nice having someone take care of her like this, although it won't change the fact that she misses her old life.

It wasn't until an hour later, a knock on the door interrupted their learning time. Both Uchiha looked up from the scroll, Shisui picked up Naruto from his lap as he stands up before proceeding to carry her to the door.

One hand steadying the baby in his arms as the other moved to open the door. On the other side was Itachi, and in his arms was a 4-years-old Uchiha Sasuke.

" Itachi? " Shisui was surprised to see him today as he thought that the 9-years-old had a mission, " It's a surprise to see you here. I see you brought Sasuke-chan with you."

Sasuke twitched at the nickname while Naruto stared at the Uchiha, whom she considered as a brother in her previous life.

The Uchiha looked at her with a look of curiosity, "Come on in you two," Shisui stepped aside to let the two visitors inside the apartment.

Once inside both older Uchiha's went to the living room, Itachi put Sasuke down on the floor at his request.

" Tou-chan, I would like you to put me down now. " Naruto requested, Shisui carefully put Naruto on the floor steadying her on her feet, Sasuke watched the two curiously.

4-years-old Sasuke has never seen this girl before in his life, his gaze settled on the 2-years-old blonde girl who had the lower half of her face covered by a black mask.

Sensing his curiosity, Itachi settled a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, the younger Uchiha glanced at his brother, " Aniki, who is she? " Sasuke asked his older brother.

" Sasuke I want you to meet Shisui's daughter, Naruto, Naruto this is my baby brother Sasuke " Itachi introduced the two.

Naruto beamed at the two, " Hi, I'm Uchiha Naruto nice to meet you! " she introduced herself to the boy, " Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," the older Uchiha grunted.

This action made the blonde Uchiha twitched and reflexively say " Teme!" in annoyance, which Sasuke countered with a " Dobe "

Both Shisui and Itachi watched, as the two youngest Uchihas argue with one another, " Ne Itachi, why do I feel like my quiet days ended? " Shisui's gaze never left the two as he asked.

" Why are you even wearing a mask? " Sasuke taunted the blonde Uchiha, " Because it makes me look cool! What's with that hairstyle duck butt! " Naruto countered.

Sasuke scoffed," There is no way you're an Uchiha, you look nothing like Shisui, " he crossed his arms, Naruto was getting annoyed so in her defense she willed tears to form as her lips wobbled.

Shisui noticed this and immediately acted, " Sasuke don't be mean to Naruto, and she is my child she just takes after her mother. " Shisui lied to Sasuke, Naruto stuck her tongue out at the boy.

Itachi sweatdropped at the situation, " You two, be nice to each other and stop yelling, " Sasuke and Naruto both turned away from each other with a humph.

Shisui noticed the wrapped gift box in Itachi's hand, " What's that? " Itachi looked at the gift in his hand, " It's another present from Senpai.."

The Uchiha sighed, " Again? Why doesn't he just see her instead of giving all these gifts? " Itachi looked at Naruto who seemed at ease despite a new face present in the apartment.

" Well, at least he's trying to be there for Naruto-chan and, she seems to love the gifts he gives to her every month, " Itachi stated which Shisui agreed on.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, "You mean that guy with the overly gravity-defying hair? " hearing this Naruto's eyes widened " You mean the famed Sharingan no Kakashi?! " she ran to Itachi's side grasping his pants.

Itachi looked at Shisui, " You told her about him? " Shisui scratched the back of his head " She stumbled upon my bingo book and saw his picture and immediately liked everything about him " Shisui explained slightly ashamed by his action.

Naruto identified that Kakashi was the one sending her gifts since her 6 months ago when one of the presents he delivered happened to be a set of masks identical to the masked nin not that she'll tell anyone.

" Wait! that guy has a Sharingan? " Sasuke questioned, " He is not even an Uchiha how can he possess it? " demanded the younger Uchiha.

Itachi sighed at his brother's actions, " It is not our story to tell Sasuke, but rest assured he, by all means, did not steal the eye from any Uchiha it was gifted to him. " He explained to his younger brother.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face went to a variety of emotions and noticing the atmosphere, Shisui decided to replace the subject by asking if any of them happened to be hungry, which he got a response from the sounds of 3 grumbling stomachs.

The oldest Uchiha let out a small chuckle, " Alright, Itachi you can help me prepare the snacks. While Naru-chan, you entertain our guest ne? " Shisui gestured to Sasuke.

" Hai tou-chan! " Naruto replied, Itachi tap Naruto's shoulder before handing her the present " Arigato 'Tachi-ni! " Naruto accepted the gift.

With one hand holding the gift, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm with the other before, proceeding to drag the boy to her room " Come on Sasuke, I want to show you my room! "

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as the blonde Uchiha dragged him like a ragdoll, " I can walk by myself, Usuratonkachi! " he grunted which, Naruto dutifully ignored.

Both Uchiha's watched in amusement, as Sasuke continued to struggle in Naruto's grip, which to no avail.

Shisui shook his head, before heading to the kitchen with Itachi in tow " Alright let's see what we have here, " Shisui opened the fridge.

Itachi peeked from over his shoulder and sweatdropped at the overwhelming amount of sweets, especially coffee jelly in the fridge.

" Not that I'm complaining but, that sure is a lot of sweets " Itachi stated, Shisui snorted " Wait till you see the pantry filled with all the ramen Kakashi purchased for Naruto-chan, no wonder he's her favorite despite never meeting the guy. "

Itachi's eyes widened, " You have a pantry just for ramen? " he gaped in disbelief, " You better believe it, " Shisui replied.

They talked as the two prepared snacks, " Ne Itachi, " the boy hummed to show that he was listening, " You would still visit us even if we move out of the district, right? "

The younger Uchiha halted his movements " Your planning on moving? " he questioned, " Yeah I want Naruto to grow up in a non-isolated part of Konoha. "

Shisui let out a heavy sigh, " You know what I mean Itachi-kun if Naruto continues to live here, she will be isolated from the rest of the village, " he continued.

" It's not like we'll stop coming here if we moved. I found a house near the district that it won't keep us entirely away from home. "

Itachi frowned, " But what about the villagers, you know their reaction regarding Naruto," Shisui grinned at him " As far as they know Uzumaki Naruto died by the hands of Orochimaru, and that Uchiha Naruto is the child I conceived while I was away from the village. "

Itachi smiled fondly, " You planned it out, didn't you? " Shisui laughed, " No, it just so happens that I was outside the village for a long term mission, everyone expected me accidentally impregnate some girl while I was out of the village. "

" Of course, your previous performance would help with the situation," Itachi shrugged.

Shisui sweatdropped, " Was I honestly really that bad? No pause, don't answer that, and besides those masks, Kakashi gave Naruto it won't be difficult to hide her whisker marks. "

* * *

Inside Naruto's room, the two Uchiha's sat on the rug as Naruto prepared to unbox the present Sasuke observed her in curiosity.

While he was not a sensor, he could sense the chakra radiating off of her made him believe that this 2-years-old was going to be a strong opponent in the future.

Sasuke's eyes wandered off to the mask covering the lower half of the younger's appearance, his fingers twitched.

"Why do you wear that stupid mask anyway? " he asked in annoyance, Sasuke was interested as to why she would hide her appearance.

Naruto tore the gift wrap open before glancing at the black-haired Uchiha, " It makes it easier to hide my birthmarks, " she replied honestly, before shifting her attention to what was inside the box " Besides it's comfortable " she added.

' _Let's see what he put in here, _' she mused to herself inside the box held 6 scrolls about Ninjutsu in total, 3 E-Rank Ninjutsu, and 3 D-Rank Ninjutsu.

Naruto sweatdropped _' Who the heck gives 2-Years-Old technically an infant scrolls containing jutsus? ' _Naruto questioned herself.

Naruto took the scrolls out of the box placing them aside, Sasuke noticed the scrolls, " Do you ever wonder why he keeps on giving you these gifts? " he questioned.

" Yes, I do sometimes, but I won't complain about the gifts he gave because they were very helpful especially the mask, " she pointed at the mask she was currently wearing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're weird, " he concluded which, earned him a glare from the girl.

" And you're mean, " she countered and for good measure, she stuck her tongue out at the Uchiha.

Sasuke peered inside the box and lifted an eyebrow, " Books? Do you even know how to read? " Naruto murmured something beneath her breath, before sending him a look, " Can you just stop judging me? Of course, I can read I'm not your mediocre toddler. "

She grabbed the books, there were five in total, out of the box covered beneath by books were a pair of leg weights. Sasuke gaped ' What type of adult gives two-year-old weights?!"

_' Kakashi you are the best person in the entire world! '_ Naruto cheered inside, now she can start on regaining back her speed.

**" That Sensei of yours has a weird idea of presents to give to a two-year-old Naruto, " **Kurama spoke only to be shushed by the girl_ ' He's trying his best Kurama. ' _Naruto sweatdropped_ ' He's trying his best. '_

* * *

**3 Years Old ****and a Half**

Naruto came up to Shisui one day and asked " Tou-chan! Can I attend the academy, please? " Shisui's eyes widened for a brief moment, " What brought this on sweetheart? " he asked.

" The other kids in the Uchiha district are talking about it! Even Sasuke keeps talking about it, " the girl pouted behind the mask.

Shisui sighed mentally, " Why would you want to attend the academy at an early age? " he asked, "and besides I don't think Fugaku-sama will allow Sasuke to attend at an early age."

" I can handle it Tou-chan, I swear! I just wanted to be just like you, I wanted to become a ninja too! " Naruto enthusiastically replied.

Shisui smirked softly, " Alright how about this, if you succeed to get an academy application by yourself, I'll let you attend the academy, " he challenged.

The young Uchiha smirked back at her dad, " Challenge accepted, Tou-chan! "

The following day Naruto rose early not wanting to be late to get the Academy Application, she ran past the kitchen heading straight for the door until Shisui called for her, " Naruto-chan, breakfast first! " he yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto groaned but obeyed, she walked inside the kitchen sitting down on her seat, " Now remember Naruto, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. No matter what anyone tells you, you should eat your breakfast. " Shisui lectured.

" So if my Jounin Sensei tells me not to eat breakfast should I listen? " Naruto asked, " Well it depends on the situation Naruto, " Shisui replied sitting down in front of her.

The blonde nodded at his words, " Okay, I understand tou-chan, now, let's eat! " clasping both hands together, " Itadakimasu! "

After the meal, Naruto went straight to the Academy, completely aware of Shisui shadowing her. Using the knowledge of chakra she ' learned ' from the scrolls Kakashi gave her, she decided to take the rooftops to make the process faster.

Minutes later she reached her designated destination, landing on her feet taking notice of other children that were several years older than her, she also took notice of the other Uchiha kids in the crowd.

.

A boy walked up to her, a Nara, and handed her an envelope that she presumed contained the Academy Application, " Here, " the boy said hand still clutching the envelope.

Naruto tilted her head to the side making the Nara sigh, " If you use the line you won't get one, they're almost out, " he lied to the Uchiha.

**" He is obviously lying, "** Kurama spoke within her making Naruto mentally giggle, _' I knew that Kurama but thanks for pointing it out, ' _

" Tell me the truth there is no way they're almost out, but thank you, " she smiled beneath the mask.

She took the envelope from his hand, " I'm Uchiha Naruto, 3 and a half years-old, what's your name? " she decided to introduce herself, noticing the way his eyes widened hearing the last name.

" You're an Uchiha? " he asked in disbelief which, made her frown " Well, it's obvious from the clan crest on my clothing, what of it? "

He blinked, " Nothing, it's just I never saw an Uchiha with, well, bright color scheme, " he replied, " I'm Nara Satoshi, by the way, I'm 6 years old" he added.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before speaking, " Wanna be friends ?" Satoshi looked at her with curiosity, " It's just I never had any friends outside the clan so if you want. "

Satoshi nodded, " I don't see any problem with that, do you play shogi? " he asked.

" No, but I heard that Nara's are good at it can you teach me? " Naruto was telling the truth, never in her previous life had she have time to learn shogi.

The Nara slightly smiled, " Yeah sure, though I am not that good at it my cousin is! " he stated Naruto looked at him in curiosity " Who's your cousin? " she questioned.

" Nara Shikamaru, he's the heir of the Nara Clan, the kid is pretty smart too he could give his dad run for his money, " Satoshi chuckled.

Naruto zoned out the rest of it after hearing Shikamaru's name, letting out a shaky breath she remembered in her previous timeline Shikamaru was absent from the Academy for two weeks after the death of a cousin he was close to and when he came back Shikamaru refused to talk for a month, she vaguely remembered seeing the name Nara Satoshi carved on the memorial stone.

Before she could go deep into her thoughts Kurama snapped her out of it bringing her back to the real world, " Man I should probably go now, I'll see you soon Naruto, " Satoshi gave her a smile before running off.

Naruto watched the running figure as it slowly disappeared from the distance, " Hn, I'll see you soon. "


	3. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:**

As the fourth shinobi world war ended our hero, Naruto Uzumaki continued on his life as it is. Being the next Hokage to be Naruto had a busy schedule added to helping the village restore its former glory. With peace settling in, Naruto did not expect to be attacked in his apartment and be thrown in a different universe.

With slight changes, Naruto Uzumaki was born in a world where younger than canon and most importantly he was a girl. This time though he did not grow up to be alone as he had someone, Shisui Uchiha.

The only surviving member of Team Kushina, and with Kakashi not being suitable to taking care of a baby. Shisui was allowed to be the one taking care of the child. Not wanting to have his sensei's only daughter to grow up alone with no one, he accepted.

Naruto Uzumaki has never been so confused in his entire life. Thank Kami that Kurama was with him on this one.

**NOTE:**

Naruto is a female on this one and younger than canon being the same age as the Konohamaru Corps. She is also smarter than canon and not that obnoxious. Shisui Uchiha is the same age as Kakashi on this one.

**WARNING:** Multi!Bloodline!Naruto, Fem!Naruto, NON!Massacre, Uchiha!Senju!Naruto

" Talking "  
_' Thinking '_  
**" Bijuu Talking "**  
_**' Bijuu Thinking '**_

* * *

**4 Years Old **

Months passed, and during her time at the Academy, Naruto made many friends and multiple admirers, not that she was aware much to Kurama's amusement and Shisui's horror, " Naruto-chan, ohayo! " a voice called out for her.

The Uchiha looked up from the scroll she was reading and saw two of her closest friends, Nara Satoshi and Hyūga Toshio standing at the doorway of their classroom, she smiled as the two went to sit next to her Satoshi on the left and Toshio on the right.

" Ohayo Satoshi, Toshi, what got you two so hyped? " she asked. Satoshi eagerly smirked at her which was a rare sight to see, " You will not believe what we just heard from Sensei! " he began.

Satoshi was different from other Nara's, like any other Nara he liked to sleep, but he wasn't lazy like the rest of the clan as it turned out that his father was an Uchiha who died in the Third Shinobi War he was related to Shikamaru through his mother who was the older sister of Nara Yoshino. Despite being an Uchiha, Satoshi was named a Nara as requested by the mother and was approved by the Clan Head.

Toshio, on the other hand, was from the Main Family Branch but was treated as a black sheep due to his actions. He was not stuck up like the other Hyūgas, not that the Uchihas aren't, but enough of that, Toshio as it turned was the son of an Uzumaki who tragically died from childbirth his father was the older brother of Hinata's mother, and he was also the only Hyūga with red hair.

" You might be able to graduate early! " Toshio finished for Satoshi, Naruto tilted her head to the side, " With your perfect performance in every lesson, there is no doubt they will allow you to take the next genin exams, " Satoshi explained to the blonde.

She thought for a moment cause if she were to graduate earlier than expected, she will be able to start on her quest for peace.

Naruto smiled from underneath the mask, " Well if that's the case I'll take the test but, what about you guys? " she looked at the two 7 years olds who shrugged in return, " We'll try our best " Toshio grinned as Satoshi nodded in agreement.

" Well, you better I don't want you guys to stay behind, " Naruto challenged them both earning a raised eyebrow from Satoshi and a 10-kilowatt grin from Toshio " Challenge Accepted! " Toshio eagerly shouted.

Their teacher, Kazamatsuri Fuyuto, while he was not like Iruka-Sensei he was a nice teacher he was fair with everyone and doesn't have any favorites.

Fuyuto-sensei cleared his throat, " Settle down everyone as you all know the genin exams is only one month away, " murmurs filled the classroom which was later shushed by Fuyuto-sensei.

" Some of you were recommended by teachers who evaluated this class, to be allowed to take the exams early, but it is your choice if you choose to follow through with it, " he explained, " Are there any questions? "

Hands shot up the air, Fuyuto-sensei pointed at a boy with the Inuzuka clan markings, " Sensei, who were the ones recommended to take the exams? " the boy asked who sat back down after stating his question.

" Excellent question Hideki-kun, the once who will be taking the exams are Higurashi Nori, Hyūga Toshio, Nara Fumiya, Nara Satoshi, Kurama Kaede, Uchiha Naruko, and Watanabe Ao, " he announced.

Those who were called earned some jealous looks from the others which they neglected, the trio of friends looked at each other with similar grins on their faces or hidden by a mask in Naruto's case.

* * *

After class Toshio invited Naruto and Satoshi to his home which Satoshi had to refuse, because, he promised Shikamaru to play shogi with him so it was only Toshio and Naruto.

On their way to the Hyūga Household Naruto noticed there were shinobi from Kumogakure in the village, this made Naruto frown, " Why are there foreign shinobis in Konoha?" she asked Toshio, even though she already knew the reason.

Toshio glanced at her before answering, " A peace treaty between Konoha and Kumo, I overheard the Hyūga Clan Head speaking of it. "

Naruto's eyes darkened, _' Hinata-chan.. '_ she started to walk faster which was immediately noticed by Toshio who did not question it.

Once they arrive at the household, a few Hyūgas glanced at them before minding their own business already used to her coming over.

Despite being over the Hyūga Household almost every week she never encountered Neji nor Hinata. The household was relatively similar to the Uchiha district, but they were not isolated like the Uchihas, considering that the Household was located near the main district.

" The guards are on high alert today because of our ' visitors ' " Toshio mentioned as Naruto nodded in understanding.

" Yeah, there is a pretty high risk of a member of a Doujutsu clan getting kidnapped, the Uchihas are also on high alert, " Naruto stated, scanning the area as she did so.

She had to be on high alert, she can't let the same thing happen here, she _won't_ let it happen.

* * *

A few hours passed it was time for her to get home, " I'll be going now Toshio, Haruto-san, " she put on her shinobi sandal, " Stay safe Naruto-chan, " Haruto, Toshio's father, smiled softly at her which she returned, " Ja ne! "

Naruto ran out of their house and used the rooftops to travel faster, as she ran her heightened senses was able to pick up the sound of struggling.

She formed a seal and Henged herself into her male teen version of herself, or what she used to look like before she started to head to the direction of the sound.

Naruto scanned the woods as she tried to sense the Kumo nin before Hiashi can get to him, " Damn it! " she hissed under her breath when she sensed a familiar chakra heading her way.

She raised her hands and formed another hand seal summoning a shadow clone who henged into a Kumo-nin before running in a different direction.

Naruto sighed in relief when she felt Hiashi follow the clone, she stretched out her senses as she tried to find the shinobi.

She almost cheered out loud when she was finally able to sense a foreign chakra and the familiar humming of Hinata's chakra but refrained herself.

Naruto silently followed the shinobi suppressing her chakra well enough to not be detected, she knew she couldn't fight the nin herself but she'll try her best to knock him out or at least tire him until ANBU arrive.

Taking out a kunai from her holster before throwing the kunai at a deadly aim, the man dodged the kunai last minute as it embedded itself in a tree.

The nin let out a growl in frustration as multiple kunai appeared making it harder for him to dodge, he turned to look at his attacker and saw a blonde man glaring at him with at most intensity.

Forming hand signs he yelled out, " Raiton: Sanda! " flicking his wrist he sent multiple sparks of lightning to the direction of the man, reacting quickly Naruto formed the necessary hand signs and yelled out " Doton: Doryuuheki! " solidified soil emerged from the ground forming a wall as it blocked out the attack.

Once the coast was clear Naruto shunshined in front of the man and engaged him in taijutsu, which was her mistake since this man obviously had more experience in that area than her.

_' Shit his fast! '_ Naruto thought to herself when the man landed a solid hit on her making her dispell the henge, Naruto let out a growl in frustration glaring at the man with pure annoyance.

" Now you're really starting to annoy me, teme! " she growled in at most annoyance, she charged at the man with a kunai in hand slashing at every open spot she could find.

The man grabbed her wrist before swinging her to a tree hitting it with a loud thud, only to disappear in a puff of smoke causing the man to widen his eyes, _' Kage Bunshin! '_

Naruto appeared behind the man swinging a chakra-enhanced fist aimed at his head, which he was thankful that he dodged after seeing the devastating aftermath of the punch.

The Kumo Nin projected senbons in her direction making Naruto thankful for learning the Shunshin as she dodged the projectiles, " Look here kid, one step closer and I'll kill this heiress! " the Kumo nin threatens as he grabbed the sack he trapped Hinata in and aimed a kunai at it.

Naruto stumbled forwards in shock and froze, " No stop! " it happened so quickly as the Kumo nin swiped his kunai downwards, then suddenly everything slowed down.

Naruto ignored it and ran forwards snatching the sack out of his hand, grabbing a kunai with an explosive tag, before stabbing the nin's hand and then jumping out of harm's way as the explosive tag detonated just in time for Hiashi and a team of ANBU to arrive.

Hiashi scanned the area noting the destruction and saw Naruto holding a crying Hinata in her arms, deciding not to question it Hiashi walked over to the two girls as Naruto handed the girl to him.

An Anbu with a tiger mask with brown hair looked at the Anbu with a dog mask with silver hair, " He still has a pulse Inu-Taichou, " the Anbu, Tora, spoke to Inu.

" Tora, bring him to T&I for interrogation, I'll take Uchiha-san to the Hokage, Neko and Okami join the other ANBU squads to capture the rest of the Kumo nins and bring them to T&I for interrogation " the ANBU wordlessly followed the order.

Hiashi kneeled in front of Naruto, one hand carrying Hinata and the other hand reaching up to ruffle her hair, " Thank you so much for saving my daughter Naruto-san, the Hyūgas are forever in your debt, " Hiashi gave her a small smile before continuing, " And congratulations for awakening your Sharingan. "

Naruto's ruby red eyes widened comically, " Sharingan!? " she looked at the silver-haired ANBU for confirmation who held up two fingers, " Two-tomoe in both eyes, " he spoke.

Naruto was screaming in the inside, _' Kurama! I have awakened the Sharingan! Can you believe it? '_ the Bijuu groaned tuning out his container, **_' Stupid Uchihas and their stupid eyes, '_** he grumbled.

" Sugoi! " she looked at the two, " How do I turn it off? " she asked " Stop channeling chakra in your eyes and it will deactivate, " Inu explained and she did as told.

The Uchiha grinned when her eyes went back to normal, " That was awesome! " she exclaimed.

Hiashi stood up, " I should get going now I'll report back to Hokage-Sama once I make sure my daughter is safe in the household " he spoke the ANBU, nodding he disappeared in a shunshin.

Inu turned to look at Naruto, " Let's go " he put a hand on her shoulder before they too shunshined away from the field.

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the blonde child that held the strongest Bijuu in existence, " What is your problem with me old man, stop staring! " the 4-year-old girl looked like she was outraged, Inu stared at Naruto in horror, _' That is the Hokage Naru-chan do you want to get in trouble?! ' _Inu or Kakashi wanted to tell the child.

The aging Hokage merely laughed in response, that was so much like what Kushina-chan would do.

Hiruzen sobered up and spoke, " I have heard so much about you from your senseis Naruto-chan, they speak very highly of you, " he gave the Uchiha a small smile.

" Then they must have told you about all the astonishing and successful pranks I've done to those teachers. " Naruto boasted.

Naruto smirked beneath the mask, " The next target will be the ANBU " Hiruzen glanced at Inu, the captain of Team Ro " I don't think you should announce your plan in front of an ANBU, Naruto-chan " the man suggested.

The blonde shrugged in response, " It keeps them on their toes old man, " she replied.

" Now is anyone going to tell me why I am here? " she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiruzen nodded, " Yes, how did you find the shinobi? " he questioned, " I sensed him, " Naruto replied to his question.

' It must be the Bijuu, ' Hiruzen concluded, " Could you summarize what happened during the battle? " he asked the child who gave him the summarized version of the fight.

" But why am I telling you this if you already knew what happened with that Crystal Ball of yours? " Naruto wondered as she made eye contact with the Hokage, who dramatically tensed underneath her gaze.

" How do you know about that child? " he asked Naruto, who paused for a dramatic silence, before eye smiling, " Security sucks here Jiji, " she ended, grinning proudly, " I caught you reading those dirty books multiple times -ttebayo! "

Inu did the most reasonable thing and proceeded facepalmed, which was hard enough to crack his mask, Hiruzen gaped at the sudden relevance.

The ANBU guards hidden in the dark corners of the office didn't know whether to laugh or be offended by the comment, after a few minutes of silence, Hiruzen let out a defeated sigh.

" I'll remind the ANBU to make sure the building and Konoha be more secured, but for now after witnessing how Academy Student Uchiha Naruto handled the situation and her amazing performance in the Academy, I thus promote Academy Student, Uchiha Naruto to Genin, Congratulations! " in the Hokage's hand was a forehead protector.,

Naruto stared at the forehead protector, " Do you not want it? " the Hokage asked, Naruto shook her head, " I want it but are you sure about this Hokage-sama, " she paused, before continuing, " I should have called for back up but, instead I took the matter in my hand. "

" Yes you did but, you had a reason, am I correct " Naruto nodded and stated her reason, " If Hiashi-sama arrived first he would have killed the ambassador causing a political mess "

The Sarutobi smiled, " That is the reason why I'm promoting you. You thought ahead and what would be the cause of their actions. You deserve this promotion Naruto, " he explained.

Naruto grinned widely at the Hokage not that he could see, " You'll meet your sensei at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 10:00, " Hokage-Jiji stated.

" Wait, don't I have to wait for a team? " Naruto asked, " Well, there was an agreement between your father and a Jounin. If you want more information, you should ask your father, " Hiruzen explained.

The young Uchiha nodded, " I understand Hokage-Jiji! " Naruto grinned, " Can I go now? " Hiruzen let out a chuckle and nodded.

" Thanks for having me! " Naruto waved farewell followed by a small bow before disappearing with a quick shunshin, leaving a startled Hokage and impressed ANBUs.

Hiruzen glanced at the Inu ANBU, " Did Shisui teach her that? " he questioned, earning a ' No ' in response from the ANBU, " I may have given her a scroll on how to perform it a few months, I'm surprised that she managed to master it in a week. "

The Old Hokage laughed softly, " That child of theirs will be going places, Kakashi, " he spoke.

* * *

Naruto appeared in her room, feeling a spike of chakra emanating from Naruto's room Shisui called out for her " Naruto? " the girl in question looked at the door as it opened.

Upon seeing his beloved daughter's appearance, he immediately ran to her side, kneeling in front of her, " What happened to you? Where were you? Have you eaten yet? " Shisui bombarded her with questions.

" I got into a fight with the ambassador of Kumo, I was at Hyuga Compound, and yes, I already ate, " Naruto answered all of his questions.

Shisui's eyes widened, " You fought a jounin? " he gaped in disbelief, " Kami Naruto stop picking fights with foreign shinobi, one day you are going to be the death of me and go take a bath you look like a mess, " Shisui continued.

" I'm fine tou-chan, besides I won the fight! Alright, I'll go take a bath now, " Naruto ran to her bathroom to do just that, Shisui sighed as he stood up, " That kid is growing up too fast. "


	4. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY:**

As the fourth shinobi world war ended our hero, Naruto Uzumaki continued on his life as it is. Being the next Hokage to be Naruto had a busy schedule added to helping the village restore its former glory. With peace settling in, Naruto did not expect to be attacked in his apartment and be thrown in a different universe.

With slight changes, Naruto Uzumaki was born in a world where younger than canon and most importantly he was a girl. This time though he did not grow up to be alone as he had someone, Shisui Uchiha.

The only surviving member of Team Kushina, and with Kakashi not being suitable to taking care of a baby. Shisui was allowed to be the one taking care of the child. Not wanting to have his sensei's only daughter to grow up alone with no one, he accepted.

Naruto Uzumaki has never been so confused in his entire life. Thank Kami that Kurama was with him on this one.

**NOTE:**

Naruto is a female on this one and younger than canon being the same age as the Konohamaru Corps. She is also smarter than canon and not that obnoxious. Shisui Uchiha is the same age as Kakashi on this one.

**WARNING:** Multi!Bloodline!Naruto, Fem!Naruto, NON!Massacre, Uchiha!Senju!Naruto, Experimented!Naruto

" Talking "  
_' Thinking '_  
**" Bijuu Talking "**  
_**' Bijuu Thinking '**_

* * *

**4 Years Old**

The next day, Naruto waited for 3 hours in the training grounds for her sensei to arrive scratching the brand new forehead protector, as she recalled her conversation with her father last night.

_Naruto sat on her bed, sitting next to her was Shisui, " Tou-chan, while I was fighting the Kumo shinobi, I awakened the Sharingan in its two tomoe state, " she informed._

_" Two tomoe? " shaking his head he continued, " Just like your uncle, how did you awaken it, " Naruto blinked, before staring at him, " Hold up, I have an uncle? " she asked._

_Shisui laughed nervously, " I forgot to mention him to you, " he stated, " Then how come I never saw him? " Naruto asked._

_" He's been in a long term mission since the Kyubi Attack, " he informed, " He's getting information about the masked nin that controlled the Kyubi, " he added._

_Naruto blinked, ' I didn't know this happened, ' she thought to herself, " What's his name? " she asked._

_Shisui hummed, " Obito he was supposed to be dead during his mission to destroy the Kannabi bridge but, he came back on his team's mission in Kiri, " he explained, Naruto nodded._

_Naruto could not believe it, Obito's alive, and he's her Uncle. She'll do anything to find out what happened two years before she was born, this universe is confusing her. If he is alive and an ally of Konoha, then who controlled Kurama and attacked the village?_

_She decided to dwell on it later as she changed the subject, " The Hokage mentioned that you and some Jounin made an agreement or something, " she glanced at him, " Can you tell me what it was? "_

_Shisui was silent for a moment before he answered, " I made an agreement with Kakashi to let him take you on as his apprentice once you graduated the academy. "_

_The blonde Uchiha mused to herself, " Is that so, but, why me? Do I have some connection with him? " she asked._

_" I guess you can say that, " Shisui hummed, " Eh? Is that a yes or a no? " _

_Shisui let out a small laugh messing up her hair, " How about you find out yourself? " Naruto pouted, " Now go to sleep it's already past your bedtime. Also, stop growing up so fast you're going to give me a heart attack and multiple gray hairs no one wants that," he added earning a sweatdrop from the child in question, " I can't promise that tou-chan, " _

Naruto snapped out of it when she heard a faint swooshing sound heading to her direction. She lifted her hand and caught the projectile, a blunt kunai, she noted.

The Uchiha turned to face the direction the kunai came from, Kakashi clapped eye smiling, " Great reflexes, Naruto-chan! " he complimented the child.

" Are you trying to kill me? " Naruto hissed earning a laugh from him, " Of course not, why would I do that to my cute little apprentice! " he replied.

Naruto's brow twitched, " You know I used to adore you, but now I'm having second thoughts, " she mumbled.

" Mah, mah, Naruto-chan, how about I introduce myself to you hm, would that change your mind, " Naruto crossed her arms, " It depends on your introduction, " she replied.

Kakashi sweatdropped, " Well then, " he paused, " I like eggplant-mixed miso-soup, salt-broiled saury, and Icha Icha, I dislike any fried or sweet, and people who abandon their comrades, my dreams for the future is to teach you to become a great shinobi and for my hobbies, I enjoy reading, "

' That was a proper introduction, ' Naruto stared at him before introducing herself.

" You already know my name but, I'll introduce myself anyway, I am Uchiha Naruto, I like Ichiraku ramen, my tou-chan, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii, and many more, I dislike the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup, people that are late " she paused glaring at her soon to be sensei before continuing,

" People who can't see underneath the underneath and people who betray their friends, my dream is to bring Peace between all shinobi villages and to become Hokage, my hobby is gardening, training, cooking and pranking! " she finished.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, " Today I will be testing your skills, " he showed her a bell.

" Your test is to take this bell from me if you manage to succeed well congratulations but, if you don't well, " he trailed off before giving her another eye smile, " You have until noon start "

Naruto disappeared from the clearing as she hid, ' The bell test again? Ugh, I thought that the damn test is a test for teamwork! I don't even have a team! ' she groaned, there is no way she can get that bell from him.

The Hatake grinned beneath his mask,_ ' She's very impressive in hiding her chakra, I can't even sense her, '_ he thought.

Naruto was glad that she put traps around the training ground while waiting for the man to arrive.

After five minutes of waiting, Kakashi decided to enter the forest and look for the girl upon witnessing this Naruto grinned beneath her mask.

Performing her signature move, Naruto summoned ten clones dispersing them " I will get that bell, " she mumbled determine to pass this test, " Better stay alert Kakashi-sensei, " she smirked beneath the mask " You'll see why I'm number one in the academy at making traps "

Kakashi was not expecting the traps, not at all, because when he unintentionally activated a trap and now his silver hair was dyed orange from the unsuspected trap.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and engaged him in taijutsu combat, Kakashi quickly drops into a stance, going on defense, blocking the attacks coming to his way.

_' She's using chakra enhanced attacks, impressive! '_ deciding he had enough, he withdrew his arms, before striking her in the stomach and with a poof the Naruto he was fighting disappeared.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he whipped his head around searching for the girl, at the end of the clearing a small figure belonging to the Uchiha he was looking for, "You're just standing right where I wanted, Kakashi-sensei " with a shunshin she disappeared.

Like a domino effect, the Naruto clones she left earlier, activated the traps in the clearing, hissing sounds occurred from beneath him, Kakashi let out a curse and using Kawarimi to get out of the way.

He watched as the area he stood on earlier erupted in series of explosions, _' This kid seems to enjoy explosions, '_ Kakashi noted.

Another trap got activated and this time kunais, shuriken, and senbons got thrown towards him, performing a series of hand seals, he yelled the name of the jutsu, " Fūton: Reppūshō, " repelling the projectiles back.

Not wasting his time Kakashi created two clones and ordered them to disable the traps, before he went on a search for the real Naruto, making sure to make her pay for the orange hair dye.

Naruto felt a sudden need to run and hide as she set up more traps, deciding to follow her guts she ran for her life, _' Look's like Kakashi-sensei's starting to get serious '_ she grinned under her mask, _' Then again I did dye his hair orange, ' _she shivered.

As she continued running, she could feel him starting to get closer. Naruto panicked she knew she couldn't outrun the jounin and so she stopped taking out a kunai in her hand, _' Wish me luck Kurama, '_ the fox let out a snort.

" Maa Naruto-chan, why you got to be so mean? " Kakashi's voice echoed, Naruto frantically searched for him with her eyes.

Naruto was sweating nervously, even in her previous life she hasn't won a fair fight against Kakashi, " Lesson Number One, Taijutsu "

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY:**

As the fourth shinobi world war ended our hero, Naruto Uzumaki continued on his life as it is. Being the next Hokage to be Naruto had a busy schedule added to helping the village restore its former glory. With peace settling in, Naruto did not expect to be attacked in his apartment and be thrown in a different universe.

With slight changes, Naruto Uzumaki was born in a world where younger than canon and most importantly he was a girl. This time though he did not grow up to be alone as he had someone, Shisui Uchiha.

The only surviving member of Team Kushina, and with Kakashi not being suitable to taking care of a baby. Shisui was allowed to be the one taking care of the child. Not wanting to have his sensei's only daughter to grow up alone with no one, he accepted.

Naruto Uzumaki has never been so confused in his entire life. Thank Kami that Kurama was with him on this one.

**NOTE:**

Naruto is a female on this one and younger than canon being the same age as the Konohamaru Corps. She is also smarter than canon and not that obnoxious. Shisui Uchiha is the same age as Kakashi on this one.

**WARNING:** Multi!Bloodline!Naruto, Fem!Naruto, NON!Massacre, Uchiha!Senju!Naruto, Experimented!Naruto

" Talking "  
_' Thinking '_  
**" Bijuu Talking "**  
_**' Bijuu Thinking '**_

* * *

**4 Years Old**

Naruto dodged another high kick from the jounin Naruto let out a groan in frustration, she used the Hōka Ranbu technique, sending the Hatake a kick, followed by a punch, then another kick from the opposite leg.

Unfortunately, Kakashi was able to read her moves as he blocked the continuous attacks, in frustration, she started focusing her chakra in her right hand, she moved to strike him on the stomach.

Unfortunately, Kakashi managed to kawarimi his way out, just in time for the log he replaced himself with, to explode into chips of wood upon contact.

Kakashi let out a whistle at the sight of the remains of the trunk. '_Man I got to thank Sakura-chan for teaching me these attacks, ' _Naruto thought to herself, she activated her sharingan at the start of the taijutsu match.

" Impressive, now onto the next lesson, Ninjutsu, " Kakashi grinned sadistically behind his mask. Naruto gulped, _' Kurama save me! ' _the fox scoffed in response, **" You're on your own brat. "**

Naruto internally sulked for a second before, snapping out of it she jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, landing on a tree branch near her.

Performing a set of hand seals," Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, " she yelled out bringing her hand to her mouth before expelling the built-up flame from her mouth, Kakashi countered the jutsu with a suiton jutsu, "Suiton: Mizurappa, " he yelled out,

Naruto mentally cursed if she had teammates this would have been easy to handle, Kakashi wasn't even trying! She only had a few suiton jutsu, a handful of katon and fuuton jutsu, a bunch of raiton jutsu from Kakashi's scrolls, and a minimum of 5 doton jutsu.

Forming the familiar hand seals of her signature jutsu, she summoned a hundred clones. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sheer amount of clones.

" Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! " she yelled out, as the clones and herself, attacked the Hatake. While he was busy with the clones, Kakashi didn't notice the real Naruto getting the bell from his belt and a clone disguising herself into the said bell.

The real Naruto escaped the mass of clones as they were dispersed by Kakashi one by one, Naruto ignored the extreme fatigue she was experiencing.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in the eye grinning underneath the mask, Kakashi raised a brow before his visible eye widened at the sight of the bell in her hand.

Kakashi looked at his belt as the disguised clone dispersed itself in a puff of smoke. Kakashi glanced towards Naruto who merely grinned, " Mah, what an impressive display Naruto-chan! " he eye smiled, " Congratulations Naruto-chan, you passed! "

Naruto let out a visible sigh of relief before, promptly fainting from chakra exhaustion. Kakashi appeared next to her, catching her before she could hit the ground.

" Chakra exhaustion, " Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, " Figures, after summoning a hundred clones. "

He lifted her into his arms, holding her close to his side. He pondered for a moment whether he should take her to the hospital, or to bring her to his apartment.

The Hatake decided to choose the latter, he hated hospitals. Naruto instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, Kakashi froze for a second before snapping out of it and shunshining back to his apartment.

He somehow didn't mind bringing her to his apartment, Kakashi detangled her arms from his neck, as he laid her down the couch. While he waits for her to wake up, he decided to read Icha Icha for the meantime.

Naruto woke up inside her mindscape with Kurama glaring heatedly at her, **" You insolent brat! "** the fox growled.

" Mah Kurama-chan- " Kurama glared even more heatedly but, Naruto continued without skipping a beat, " It was the only way I can think of distracting him. "

Kurama scoffed, **" There were many ways for that brat, now you have to suffer chakra exhaustion. "** His ear twitched in annoyance, **" If we were in an actual battlefield, you would be dead by now, " **he pointed out.

" But we weren't, " she defended herself, " I'm not that dumb to do that Kurama, " She pouted.

Naruto moved past the gates that separated the two of them, **" Well next time you should not be too reckless, "** Kurama sighed as Naruto made herself comfortable in one of his tails.

" I won't, unless necessary, " she yawned. The Uzumaki turned Uchiha didn't get any sleep after hearing the news, that separated her previous reality to this reality.

" What do we do about Obito? " she questioned, **" Well all we can do is wait and see, or we could hunt him down, "** Kurama suggested, he never liked the Uchiha despite sacrificing himself to save his host.

Naruto groaned, " That would be too troublesome to do. Let's just wait for him to get back to Konoha, " she replied.

The Bijuu snorted, " You spend too much time with the Nara Clan, " he commented.

The blonde grinned, " At least I'm helping the Uchiha Clan's reputation, by interacting with civilians, and doing my heroic deeds! " she pointed out, **" If you call pranking, a ' Heroic ' deed, "** Kurama remarked.

Naruto pouted, " It helps to let them see that Uchiha's are not that harmless! Just annoying, " she mumbled.

" Now that you pointed it out, I should probably start a rumor that the Uchiha Clan weren't the ones that controlled you Kurama, but, who to frame, " she pondered.

Kurama sneered, **" The snake should be a great choice, "** Naruto agreed, " Yeah great choice, it will be my payback for whatever that dumb snake did to me. "

* * *

Shisui entered the Hokage's office with a solemn expression on his features. Upon seeing this, the Hokage signaled the ANBU in his office to leave.

" I have been expecting you, Shisui-kun. Please take a seat, " he gestured to the seat in front of him.

The Uchiha sat down, " I suspect that this has something to do with Naru-chan's sharingan? " the Hokage proposed.

Shisui frowned, " Hokage-sama, how can Naruto have the sharingan? " he asked. Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his temple, " What I'm going to tell you is an S-Rank secret that only a handful of people knows about, " he replied.

The Uchiha sat up straighter as he listened to what the Hokage's saying, " Not many people know, but the Fourth Hokage hailed from the Land of Winds, at the age of four, he happened to be found by Konoha shinobi, bruised and malnourished. "

" The shinobi took pity of the child and decided to nourish him, before taking Minato to Konoha with him. Upon arriving, he brought into questioning ere getting sent to the orphanage. " He continued.

" As it turned out, Minato's dad was an Uchiha that was born and raised outside the village. His father was a trained shinobi, and he met a missing-nin from Sunagakure, in short, they fell in love and had him, " He explained.

" We weren't able to gain any more information because of the trauma he experienced from the attack that resulted in infantile amnesia, " He paused before proceeding, " We only gained a small piece of his family history, " he finished.

Shisui looked at the Hokage in the eye, " What if he was related to Uchiha Madara? " he questioned.

The Sarutobi sighed, " We entertained the idea of him being Uchiha Madara's grandson but, we didn't have that much evidence, Jiraiya, the Uchiha Clan Head, Uchiha Elders, and Kakashi-kun are the only ones that know of this. "

" Does he also have the sharingan? " he questioned, " Ah yes, he activated it after becoming a genin. "

Shisui messed with his hair, " Is this why you chose me to take care of her? " he wondered.

The Hokage nodded, " It was part of the reason, although, mostly it was because you were the best choice. Obito-kun was busy hunting down the masked man, and Kakashi-kun was too unstable. "

The Uchiha straightened, " Hokage-sama, I also came here to gain permission to tell Naruto of her tenant, " he informed.

" Why is that? " Hiruzen frowned raising a brow questioning the Uchiha, who replied, "We should tell her before she finds out herself and thinks that we have been lying to her, "

They talked about it until they decided to have Shisui tell her of the fox residing inside her.

* * *

Back in Kakashi's apartment, Naruto started to stir awake. Kakashi glanced away from his book to look at her, " Glad to see your awake and still alive, " he eye smiled.

Naruto chose to ignore the comment and asked, " Where am I? " Kakashi hummed as he continued to read his book.

" I decided to bring you here to my apartment. I can't exactly bring you back to your house, and this place is better than the alternative, " he explained.

Naruto raised a brow, " What was the alternative? " she questioned, " The hospital. "

She suppressed a shiver, " Yeah, your right... " she sat up from her position, turning her head to the man, " Hey sensei? Did I pass the test? " she asked.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, putting down his book, he ruffled her hair, " You passed with flying colors, congratulations my cute little apprentice " he complimented.

She beamed up the man before pouting as she tried to pry his hand off of her head. Naruto grumbled but, had a fond look in her eyes, " Well then Ero-sensei, when do we start going on missions? " she asked.

Kakashi mockingly thought to himself, " Hm... " he hummed before answering, " Tomorrow, meet me at the Hokage Tower at 7 AM, " he grinned.

Naruto deadpanned, " You mean 10 AM, am I correct? " Kakashi looked at her with a mock hurt expression, " You're my idol and all but, this habit of yours irritates me and many others, " she ended.

" Okay, okay, I get it now I have to go and report to the Hokage, " he stated. Naruto quirked a brow, " How long was I out for, Kakashi-sensei? " she asked.

He gave her an eye smile, " 3 Hours, take care! " he shunshined before he could receive a glare from the girl.

Naruto growled, " Stupid sensei, it's hard to believe that he used to be such an ass as a child, " she grumbled to herself.

The four-year-old wanted to look around the Hatake's apartment but decided to go against the idea, " Maybe I'll just go visit Toshio and Satoshi at the academy instead... " she mumbled under her breath.

Shaking her head, she stood up and shunshined her way to the academy to visit her friends.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


End file.
